In an effort to reduce costs and to expedite the amount of time it takes to test a product, certain industries are transitioning some or all of their testing processes from actual tests to simulated tests. One such industry is the automotive industry, where there has been some encouragement to move from on-road vehicle testing to off-road computer-based simulation.